Ashton Bryant
Ashton Bryant is one of the teenagers in Verona who gained special powers after an eclipse. He's a rather laid-back guy who's trying to recover from the tragic events of the past. Appearance Ashton is a good looking guy. There's not many people that would disagree. Why would they? Ashton has been blessed with gorgeous green eyes that sparkle with mischief, yet somehow seem like they're staring right into your soul. His facial features are defined, with a hint of a stubble subtly accenting his face when he forgets to shave on occasion. His light brown hair sometimes falls over his eyes even though he usually smooths it back. He's quite tall, standing at 6'2. His physique is slender but muscular, and his complexion is tan. Ashton prefers to dress in casual clothing, usually consisting of a T-shirt and a button-up shirt when it gets a bit chilly. He has a few pairs of favorite jeans and shoes. Sometimes he can be seen with accessories like sunglasses, hats and scarves. Personality Despite being laid back and chill, there's a certain intensity about Ashton. He's the type of person to put in a lot of work into whatever he does, and pretends that it was no big deal. He's always cool under pressure, and it's extremely rare to see him agitated in any way at all. Ashton is charismatic and charming, his chill aura often putting people at ease. He's an extrovert, and enjoys being around people immensely. He's also rather smooth and flirtatious, never really being aggressive when it comes to flirting. He prefers to be subtle about it. In fact, that goes for everything. He's very subtle and humble, not the type to show off. He's very friendly, and his smile is disarmingly adorable. He's a loyal friend and hates seeing people be upset or sad. He's very perceptive of other people, often able to notice when someone isn't fine, even if they try to hide it. Sometimes it seems that he's a pushover or a coward because he's so laid back, but in fact it's the opposite of the truth. Ashton is the first to venture into unknown territory, and he stands up for what he believes in. He's quite courageous. Ashton shrugs off most things that annoy or hurt him. No one has ever seen him angry, but it's speculated that he will explode when he finally loses his temper. It's not too far off, Ashton buries all negativity within himself to spare the people around him. Which is never a really healthy thing to do. He's also a bit vague when it comes to expressing his feelings. It's something he has a lot of difficulty doing. Biography Verona, Washington. Ashton hated it here. This town was too small and too uneventful for Ashton. Sure there was the whole serial killer fiasco, but that's not the kind of event that he craves. He wants opportunity to be successful. Something that comes very rarely in this small town. Ashton grew up in this little town as a bit of a rising star in his family. Compared to his relatively average parents, Ashton was talented in both athletics and academics. He was an angelic child; he got good grades, he was well-liked, and he didn't really rebel or step out of line. His younger brother and sister on the other hand, were quite the handful. Even though the Bryant parents loved all of their children equally and deeply, it was inevitable that they were forced to pay more attention to the more rambunctious younger ones. When the whole serial killer debacle struck, Ashton and his family were fortunately spared. However, that wasn't the case for his best friend, William. Ashton spent a few years in depression over this unnecessary killing, but fortunately he has a better grasp on it now. He's still coming to terms with William's death, but he's managed to drag himself out of depression. Superpower Electricity Manipulation Ashton can manipulate electricity in all manners, he just hasn't realized it yet. The only thing he's noticed is that he's more prone to cause static electricity than everyone else. Even if it's not winter, Ashton causes little zaps and often accidentally gives an energy charge to items, creating even more static electricity. He has the potential to shoot electricity at people, but right now, he's only capable of zapping people accidentally with static shocks. Another aspect of his power that he has not realized is the fact that he can summon lightning. As of right now, it can only occur during thunderstorms and when Ashton's emotional instability is at it's peak. It's something that he cannot control yet. Fortunately, there are lightning rods in Verona. He also cannot be affected by electric shocks. He's immune to them. Weakness * Technology has a tendency to not work around him. It's unfortunate, because Ashton deals with it quite often. * Because he doesn't have control over his powers yet, there are times when people get shocked from touching Ashton. Fortunately, it doesn't happen often, but it does occur. A lot of things he touches may also gain a static charge * Whether on accident or on purpose, summoning a lightning bolt is capable of making Ashton fall to his knees from fatigue, rendering him extremely tired for a few hours. Category:Character Category:Act One